Denouement
by Jedi-Aerin
Summary: A sort-of song fic (more like a inspired movie crossover fic thing...never mind.) Just read... Moulin Rouge/Jaina +Jag


Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage  
  
that holds our final destiny.  
  
in fair Verona, where we lay our scene-  
  
star-crossed lovers drift  
  
and implode  
  
magnetic fields of pain and sacrifice  
  
that make even Death despair  
  
We dance-  
  
To Love and Death  
  
He reaches out, crying.  
  
Jaina sees Leia as she walks down the corridor. She hurries past Leia without acknowledgement or even a glance. She is calculating, the particular tactics of the last skirmish with the Yuuzhan Vong.. the Force buzzes with her ice-cold wall, her iron will to keep focused. She does not hear Leia's grief-stricken cry as the final anguish breaks free of her soul- Don't do this to yourself!  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
  
Feelings I can't fight!  
  
You're free to leave me  
  
But just don't deceive me  
  
and please, believe me when I say I love you.  
  
"Do you dance?" Jag asks as he leads her away from the table. He takes her by the waist in the familiar tango pose, and she says, "No, I don't." They tango, a dance of death and desire intertwined.  
  
Jaina awakes, tears silver on her face and a scream of undiluted anger on her lips. She dreams of her brother again, his sacrifice, her horror at his moment of destiny. Lately she has seen it again every night, perhaps a warning to keep her slipping focus razor sharp. Anakin's face flashes before her eyes again, torturing her with its appearance before vanishing into the cold light of her motion lamp. She sobs, rage and sorrow crying to the unanswering night. Soon they are as silent as the stars themselves.  
  
Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage  
  
that holds our final destiny  
  
The show must go on.  
  
Jag runs to his craft, flight suit and helmet on. He can see her ahead, running for the only thing that matters, the deathtrap that will keep lives.the craft that will save billions of lives for the future of the galaxy but destroy her own. Uniqueness is no protection, but love conquers all obstacles. Panic shoot down his legs. She will sacrifice herself, run to the chill of space alone and cold. "Jaina!" She does not stop or turn.  
  
It's better this way. Hurt him to save him, save them all. Faces whirl by her, concerned. They speak- you are dying, you are killing yourself..she shouts into the Force- I have to find the will to carry on.I must go on to the end! I will not break! Those tears of exhaustion that have started to fall are brushed away by the rim of her helmet's faceplate.  
  
I name you the Sword of the Jedi! Yes, a sword, brilliant, too fiery to touch. Kyp follows her, perhaps to invite her to dinner and to have a friendly, non-combative conversation. He finds she already is dated up. She is teaching, practicing, working, planning, sweating out each intricate step in a battle to defeat Death. Dancing with her enemy, playing the prostitute Goddess, hacking off the death's-head at the denouement. She becomes skeletal herself, pale, intense, eating away at her essence to burn brighter. She digs deep into the heart of her enemy, if only to tear it out.  
  
"There is no death, there is only the Force."  
  
The code rings in Jag's ears, foreign words in a language similar to his own yet beyond his comprehension. There is no death, but Death is in her face, in her cockpit, in her bed. It is there when her day ends, when the curtain falls. Let it not overtake her. Flying fast, cutting loose her unconventional tactics, not paying any attention except to victory, she sees Jag, stripped of shields and hope, running from certain destruction with no escape-use my talent to save him-a sharp gasp is the only physical sign of her final despair and her aforeknown ending.  
  
"That's it! That's why she's pushing him away, to save him, he will be  
  
killed!"  
  
His mind screams with comprehension, he is dead, his number is up, and he has said nothing to Jaina. the idea, the words floating around in his mind suddenly congeal. He has learned that love is the greatest lesson, the final answer. He shouts out his last words into the vacuum of space and Jaina's heart. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Her soul, ripped and clawed by her own nails, screams back.  
  
I'll top the bill  
  
I'll earn the kill  
  
I have to find the will to carry on.  
  
And as she draws breath, wheeling to his rescue.stars collide.  
  
On and on  
  
Does anybody know what we are living for? 


End file.
